Crazy Crazy Boys
by Ryoukitten
Summary: Kaito must have nerves of steel to deal with a gentle shark, a hostile shark, and an odd beast. AgitoXAkira, AkitoXAkira
1. Opening

Boredom stuck again. Akira was wrestling Agito to the ground, trying to keep the little shark under control. Agito, on the other hand, had a better idea. He growled, snarled, even bit at his friend. Akito only stood by with a camera, filming the pure insanity that was happening in front of him. He was giggling every now and again at the boys on the ground.

"Knock it off back there, Damnit!" Kaito yelled, not turning his head from driving. A trailer was hard enough to control, but he didn't need to boys thudding around in the back trying to wrestle each other. Akito looked to Kaito.

"O.k.!" he smiled. Kaito let out a sigh. Akito turned to the boys fussing and fuming. "Kaito says to relax…," he said calmly, putting the camera onto the table in the holder. Agito and Akira looked to Akito, and smiled devilishly at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Sharky?" Akira smirked, and his eyes turned on Akito. The smaller boy swallowed hard, and looked panicked.

"Oh yeah…," Agito glared at Akito. The boy was now frozen. In place, eyes wider than that of a deer in the head lights. In a quick motion, the two dragged the single boy to the floor.

"Augh! Noooo!!" Akito screamed out, and then started laughing. Akira had him pinned, and Agito started to tackle his sides. "No no no no Noooo!!" Akito laughed loudly, and tried to breathe. "Kaito-kun!! Hel-help!" he managed to say. The silver haired boy driving the trailer had had just about enough of the horse play in the back. He jerked his hands to the right hard, making the trailer dart to the right quickly. In an instant, all three of the boys flew to one side of the trailer. Agito hit the wall, caught Akito, and Akira flew into the two smaller boys.

"What the Hell, Kaito?! You trying to kill us?!" Akira nearly howled.

"What did I say before? I said 'Knock it Off', did I not?!" the elder yelled. Akira, Agito, and Akito grew silent. The camera beeped, and closed telling that the battery just died. Akito checked it out, and placed it back into its case.

'I was trying to tell you guys," Akito said, smiling. Agito got into Akito's face.

"Yeah, well, don't sleep tonight…," he smiled evilly. Akito swallowed hard again, and looked panicked. Akira grabbed his friend by the scruff of the dark blue tee he had on, and pulled him out of Akito's face.

"Don't worry. I'll keep him busy tonight!" Akira winked. Agito was growling slightly.

"Fuck!" Agito growled loudly. Kaito sighed with relief, since the madness seemed to die down. He pulled into a parking lot, and stopped the trailer's engine. Looking into the back seat, he sneered slightly.

"We remember the plan?" he said. Akito, Agito, and Akira nodded quickly 'Yes', and pulled on their shoes. Kaito unbuckled himself, and stepped out of the door. He opened the back, letting his brothers and friend out as well. "O.k. Let's go…," Kaito walked through the parking lot, a paper in his hand, with Akito and Agito to his left and Akira to his right.


	2. Store Madness

Kaito entered the store, eyes searching for something that just wasn't seen. With a sigh, he spoke. "You have your orders, now get your items!" he said, pointing in no particular direction down an isle. Agito snatched a basket from the side, and took off in one direction. Akito grabbed a basket, and darted into the opposite direction. Akira dashed down the middle isle, pushing a cart. Kaito sneered slightly, and took his place on a long line.

Agito darted in and out of the frozen section of the super market, and grabbed various meats, cheeses, and other diary supplies for the restock of the trailer. He picked up some bread, even though he wasn't really too fond of the idea. Even he had to admit, when Kaito didn't want to go shopping, the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches Akito made kept Akira and Agito from eating each other. Throwing the bread into the basket, he took off around the back isles.

Akito was having his own share of fun grabbing random fruits and vegetables, and wrapping them in the provided plastic bags. He moved his hands so quickly, that some of the mothers around him asked if he could be their son. Akito grinned only slightly and blushed, and went back to collecting the fruits and vegetables. He saw the isle next to him of the bathroom supplies, and decided to get a couple of things of toothpaste, a few things of toilet paper, and a couple of office supplies. Akira and Agito go through random throwing fights, and tend to throw the office supplies out open windows on accident. With that in mind, he collected his things, and headed to the back isles.

Akira threw random condiments, seasonings, and cans of food into the cart. He stocked it with plenty of ramen, since Agito had a huge thing for ramen recently, and fighting with him for the last packet is always so much fun… Not! Knowing that Akito was the only real chef in their little moveable home, he stocked the cart with seasonings for the steaks and chickens that he would prepare. He was a fan of Akito's teriyaki that he made only when he wasn't busy trying to keep hold of whatever money was left or made. After he grabbed what everyone needed, he darted to the back isles.

Kaito stood looking at his watch, the line was moving, but of course you would have one little old lady that would put things one at a time onto the belt. He sighed slightly. A man of no more than 25 tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey buddy. What the Hell are you buying?" he sounded mad, since Kaito didn't have a single grocery on him. Being sly, he reached over to the candy rack, and pulled a chocolate bar off.

"This.. Happy?" he said, sounding extremely smug. The man was steaming now.

"There is an Express line for that crap! Don't play with me!" he sounded even more heated. Kaito smiled.

"Why would I go there? I have a lot of groceries…," he said. Before the man could speak, he pointed to Akito, Agito, and Akira standing behind him. Agito and Akira were glaring intensely at the man.

"Is there a problem here sir?" Akira growled through clenched teeth. The man backed off shaking his hands signing that he wanted no trouble. Akito, Akira, and Agito got in front of Kaito, who smiled viciously at the man.

The old woman finally finished after the little incident, and paid. She left after getting her change, and Akito started to put his stuff on the belt. Since he got mostly bagged items, it took longer, since they had to be weighed. The frail looking teen girl behind the counter started to ring up the items. After Akito had loaded his items onto the belt, he placed the basket down into the provided space, went to the end, and grabbed a cart. He started to bag the items himself and place them into the cart.

Akira started to put his items on the belt, and watched the girl start to scan them. He finished in no time, and pushed the cart to the end. Akito looked at him. "Hold onto that, because we are going to need it," he said calmly. Akira hadn't realized it, but he filled the cart with random canned foods, spices, seasonings, and condiment. The elder, dirty blond teen smiled almost sheepishly.

"Sorry. I just thought that you would like to try something new," he said. Akito smiled and pat Akira on the back.

"Thanks!" he chirped. Akito and Akira were now loading up the cart Akito started, and started to put some in the other cart. Akito's cart was filled now, and he side stepped with it, to get out of the way. Agito was loading his basket, and placed it in the space when finished. He went to join the others, and started to bag, taking Akito's place. They just barely over flowed Akira's cart, so Agito decided to hold the left over bags.

The girl stared at Kaito, who pulled out his wallet. "Will that be all?" she asked timidly. The man smiled almost politely, and placed the candy bar he picked up from before and placed it on the belt. She scanned, and clicked some buttons. "You're total today sir, is $407.67," she said, almost surprised that a teenage looking man would buy over four hundred dollars in just food alone. Kaito pulled out four $100s, a $5, two $1s, and 70 cents.

"Keep the change," he said, handing her all of the money. She put it into the machine, and gave him the scroll-long receipt. Kaito didn't even think twice, and just shoved the receipt into one of the bags Agito was holding.

"You have a good day sirs," she called to the boys. They all smiled, and left the store. Akira was pushing a cart, Agito was walking behind him with bags, and Akito was behind Agito with another cart. Kaito stuck a cigarette into his mouth and lit it.

"O.k. then, load them…," he said, and stepped to the front seat. He unlocked the doors and the trunk, and got into the car. He started the trailer, as a sign of saying 'Hurry Up!', and sneered in the rear view mirror. Of course from their fight from before, Agito wasn't going to let Akira best him again. He started to pick up the pace, and started to add more bags to the trunk. Akira noticed this, and started to speed up. Akito just stared at the small storm cloud called Competition brew over Agito and Akira's heads. He side stepped, and climbed in the back seat.

"Done!! I won!!" Agito and Akira yelled at the same time. "No you didn't! I won!!" they said again.

"First one to push the cart back wins!" Agito yelled, pointing at the provided cart rack. Akira took off on his cart, and dashed. Agito ran after him. Soon, it was a neck and neck race to put a plastic cart back into the slot. Both hit is first, and took off to the trailer. When they got there, they were arguing about who won. They thought hit them both at the same time.

"Akito!!" they said at the same time, looking at the small boy. He swallowed hard. "O.k.! You say! Who won?!" they said, crowding around him. Akito seemed to cringe in their overwhelming shadows, and could only stutter.

"Akito! Get up here!" Kaito called, and started to drive. Akito, with a sigh of relief dashed to the front. " I need you to tally how much we have left…," he said. Kaito, Agito, Akito, and Akira all shared one account, and all the money they made was placed into it. After they own little dip into their account, and after much calculating, Akito popped his head up from the papers on his lap.

"After today, we have $789.96," he said, smiling. Kaito nodded in understanding. Akito leaned in close, and whispered. "Thanks for getting me out of there."

"Don't mention it," Kaito whispered in return, not taking his eyes off the road.


	3. Vacation?

-1 Kaito was driving, and Akito sat next to him. He had his IPod going, so he could drown out the noises around him and sleep semi easily. Agito and Akira were caught in another game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Slap!". The screams of the one getting slapped didn't bug Kaito too much, since he was already getting tired. His eyes darted back and forth, and he found the perfect place to stop for the night. Turning the wheel, he pulled into a small patch of grass, and stopped the engine for the night.

"O.k. pains. Sleep!" he fussed, turning to see Agito doubled over in pain, clutching his red hand. Akira was laughing.

"Ass Hole! That fucking hurt!" Agito yelled. Akito fidgeted in his seat, and rolled to the side. Akira smiled viciously at the smaller boy.

"You had it coming! It is called 'Rock, Paper, Scissors, Slap!', not 'Punch!' !" he fumed. Agito was getting irritated. He growled, and tackled Akira to the floor of the trailer with a loud thud. Akito felt the thud under his feet, and shot up awake. Kaito jerked over to see his younger, calmer sibling awake.

"You o.k.?" he asked, then was silenced when a dark aura leaned overhead. "Ummm… Guys?" he sounded worried now. Akito stood from his seat, and walked to the back. Agito and Akira only stopped fighting when a cold chill rushed around them. The two looked up, and stared into Akito's darkened eyes.

"I was trying to sleep…," he sounded as cold as Kaito could. Akira threw Agito off, and started to explain his innocence.

"We were playing a game, and Agito took it too far!" he said, pointing at the guilty party.

"Hey! Don't point that dirty finger at me! It was his fault! If he hadn't provoked me, it wouldn't have happened!" he pointed back. Once more, Akira and Agito started to argue. Kaito knew this was going to end in a matter of seconds. He ducked behind his seat, and covered his eyes, for he knew what evil was coming.

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! I'M ENDING IT!!!" Akito let out a roar of a yell, causing both boys to look at him scared. "Now then… SLEEP!!" he glared. In a flash, Agito and Akira ran to their beds, threw the covers over their heads, and closed their eyes. Akito's dark aura faded, and he went back to his seat. As he sat, he smiled at Kaito, who was peaking through his fingers. "Good night Kaito," he smiled softly, and turned over in the chair, pulling the covers onto his body. Kaito said no more, and went to sleep, almost terrified that if the two beasts in the back were to awake the demon in the front, they would be gone before sunrise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunrise came quickly, and Agito was the last to wake up again. He grumbled, and hauled himself out of bed. Akira came out of nowhere, and made it. Agito just sneered. "Third out of bed huh?" he chuckled inwardly. Akira seemed to glare at the smaller boy. He finished Agito's bed, and went back to his side.

"Kaito will be out of the shower in a minute," he said. There was some order that they had to keep, thanks to Akito. First out of bed, which was normally him, had to make breakfast. Second had to set up the drain pipe for the shower and drain the tank for the toilet. Third had to make all the beds. Last one had to set the table and do the dishes after breakfast. Akira grabbed a grey tee shirt, dark blue jeans, socks, and black boxers. He stood by the bathroom door, since he finished his job. Akito was in the small kitchen portion of the trailer, and was making breakfast.

Kaito emerged from the bathroom wearing a dark blue tank top, black shorts, and socks. Akira went in right after him, closing the door, and locking it. Agito was getting dishes from the cabinet and placing them on the small, round table that folded out from the wall. He finished by adding cups, utensils, and napkins. Kaito stretched and yawned. Since draining the tank and setting up the hose were hard things, he tried his hardest to sleep just a little longer. No such luck today.

Akito finished breakfast, and Akira just came out of the bathroom wearing his clothing he picked out. Agito, of course, had to complain. "Took you long enough! What did you do, make the soap for the shower?" he laughed. Akira muttered something under his breath, and walked to his side of the trailer. "What did you say?" the other growled.

" I said 'Of course I had to make the soap, since you keep eating it!'" he fussed with a pretty decent come-back. Agito growled, and was grabbed by Kaito before he could attack. He stared right into the older teens eyes, that seemed to grow as dark as Akito's the night before.

"Take your shower, or wait until after breakfast. Just don't you two start this early! Didn't you two learn from last night?!" he growled. Agito and Akira cringed when they remembered, and stared at Akito, who started to add food to the table. He was smiling brightly as usual.

"Time to eat!" he chirped. Agito, Akira, and Kaito sat at the table quickly, and Akito grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the fridge. He placed it on the table and took his seat, and everyone started to take their own food. Akito had made sunny-side up eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits, and started to eat some of his own creation. Agito wolfed it down, so he could get into the shower before Kaito decided to leave. When he finished, he put his plate into the sink, and headed for the bathroom. "Ne Agito!" Akito called. Agito turned slightly.

"Huh?"

"Don't forget, you do the dishes!" the twin smiled. Agito hated when Akito would be nice about something he felt was bad, but tended to listen more since Akito had his moments of awakening the Wanjima blood he had. Everyone knew that was a bad thing, especially when he was already upset from something. He nodded, and went into the bathroom after grabbing his clothes from the bed.

"Very good meal Akito!" Akira smiled, and looked to the small chief. Akito blushed.

"Thanks," he said with a shy smile on his face. Kaito stretched his arms up, and yawned.

" I say we stay here for awhile and relax, before we head back out," the eldest said. Akito clasped his hands together and smiled.

"Really?" Akira sounded in disbelief, while Akito was cheering happily. "That is odd. We never really take days off."

"Heh. I know. So this will be our little day off. I'll tell the others back at the station," Kaito got up, placed his dish in the sink, and went to his seat in the front. He started to talk on the walkie talkie, and tell of the small vacation that he wanted to have. ON the other end of the device, the voice sounded shocked.

"What do you think they said?" Akito looked to Akira, who placed his dish in the sink. Akira shrugged.

"Probably that it has been awhile since we have taken a vacation. I mean, we do need the money, but we do need this vacation. Even if it is for one day…," he said. Since the four were living in this one small, mobile home, things had to be paid to keep it in tact. First there was food. Akito wasn't one for eating a lot, but Akira and Agito were different, since they can go after eating just about 3 to 7 pounds of food in a day. Kaito was o.k. when it came to food.

Then there was gas. Since they didn't live in a normal home, they had to pay a large amount of money for gas. The four of them split this 4 ways as well. Electricity, water, and furniture also needed to be bought. They kept small, folded chairs for when hey wanted to just kick back and watch the clouds roll by, or the stars at night. Covers, dishes, office supplies, bathroom items, and clothing were also big needs. Since Agito and Akira tend to get into more fights with themselves and others on the job, things needed to be bought after they were damaged.

Everyone had gotten a small second job on the side, besides being part of the AT Police Force. Akito got a small job working in the local café next door to the station as a waiter. Agito got a job as the weapons polisher in the station. Akira had gotten the small job of taking care of the vehicles at the station. Kaito, being in charge, decided to help with Akira, and keep the vehicles in line.

Kaito came back to the boys, as Agito walked out of the shower wearing a black tee shirt, black jeans, and a small cap with a shark on it, about to tell them of the news. "O.k. I talked with them, and they said it was o.k. We have the next three days off. If we stay here too long, however, the real cops might have a problem. I'll bring in the hose, and Agito…," he stopped. Said teen looked at him. "Do the dishes now, before I move, and you break them like last time…," he sighed. Agito grit his teeth, but decided not to argue. He got right to the dishes, and Kaito stepped outside to collect the hose.

"Yay! Three whole days off!" Akito jumped up happily. Akira was still shocked that Kaito was able to just say they were taking the days off. It was one thing if one of them took the day off, but all four? He was thrilled about it, but still very confused.

"Thank God… I'm so tired of flipping around. I mean, we have been working for a month straight," Agito growled, and finished drying the dishes. He started to put them away, and Kaito came back in with the hose rolled up.

"I'll take that," Akito smiled, taking the hose. Kaito walked to Agito and stared at him.

"You have three minutes, o.k.?" he said. Agito nodded, and started to put away the dishes faster. Akito placed the hose back into the small trunk for it, and pushed the trunk back under the desk. Akira folded up the table into the wall, and sat on his bed. Agito just finished, giving the thumbs up to Kaito in the front, and sat on his bed. Akito sat in his seat in the front, and Kaito revved the engine. In a couple of moments, the trailer began to get back onto the street, and headed down the road.


	4. Kidnap and Sunset

-1 "One…Two…Three!" Akira shouted, tackling Agito across the trailer. Agito couldn't even yell, and just went flying back. Kaito had only been on vacation for 2 hours, and was already getting annoyed with how things were going. Three days was going to seem like Hell. Akira and Agito have been tackling each other as soon as they left the same 'Camp Site' they made last night. Akito had the window open and was looking out with a vacant expression on his face. He had his IPod on again blaring to drown out the noises of the animals in the back seat.

"I say we get Akito in on our fun…," Agito sneered evilly at the boy in the front seat. Akira looked to where the shark's eyes directed, and a smile just as evil as the Agito's appeared on his face. In an instant, the two were crouched behind Akito's chair, who remained unaware of the plot being made against him. Kaito had his eyes to fixed on the road to see the two monsters behind his little brother. In a flash, Agito and Akira whipped Akito out of his seat before he could even realize it.

"Haha!" Agito laughed at Akito, whom squirmed only slightly. Akito got his mouth free from Akira and Agito's clutches.

"What are you doing?!" he let out a startled gasp.

"Having fun…," Akira said smugly. He picked up Akito and held him draped over his shoulders. "Now Agito!"

"Aye aye, Captain Akira!!" he said laughing. He clicked the latch on the door, causing the back to open. Akira had his ATs on, and they whirred underneath him. He jumped from the back, Akito flailing around, and skidded down the road.

"Close that Damn door!" Kaito yelled, not turning around. Agito agreed, winked at Akira, and closed the door. Akira bladed around to the front of the trailer, and got to Kaito's window. He knocked lightly on the window. The silver haired man turned his attention to the knocking, and his eyes grew wide.

"Hi Kaito!!" Akira said laughing. "We got your brother!!" he laughed again, causing Akito to fidget.

"AKIRA!!" he roared. He turned when he felt the wind at his neck. Agito smiled, waved, and jumped out with his ATs on. The smaller shark boy whirred his way up to Akira and Akito, and laughed. Kaito stopped the trailer on a dime, lucky there was no traffic this far out in the woods. Akira and Agito stopped and laughed at Kaito, but stopped when they heard a whirring from inside the trailer.

"He didn't…," Agito seemed nervous now. Akira's eyes grew wide.

"He wouldn't…," the dark blond added. When the back doors to the trailer opened, and a dark aura-filled Kaito charged from the back, Agito and Akira yelled.

"He IS!!!" the two ran in the opposite direction, and started to speed up when the darkest of all the demons was on their tails.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Akito was sitting in front of a small campfire he made from branches and twigs he found. "I see nothing wrong with sleeping under the stars, Kaito," he said, smiling at his brother. Kaito was roasting a marshmallow over the flames, and plopped it into his mouth. Akito would rather eat them the way they were since it took away some of the sweetness to it.

" I don't know. I would rather stay in the trailer, but if you want to stay out tonight, I don't mind. Same rules apply though, right?" he asked. Akito nodded, his mouth full of marshmallows. "O.k.," he said. He went into the trailer, and closed the doors. Akito stood, and went over to a tree. He looked up and smiled.

"Are you done acting like nuts?" he asked. Akira and Agito were tied to branches high up in the tree, and were looking pretty roughed up. Both boys nodded almost pathetically. Akito started to climb the tree, a small switchblade in his teeth. He got to Agito's branch first, sitting on the branch, he removed the blade from his teeth and cut his twin loose. Agito climbed up onto the branch, and hugged his brother.

"S-sorry Akito…," he sounded more afraid of the wrath that Kaito displayed earlier than Akito at the moment. Akito pet his head, and watched him head out of the tree. He started to make his way up to Akira's branch. He got up in no time, and cut Akira free. The older teen sat by him, and didn't say anything. His eyes were just focused on the sunset.

"Hmm?" Akito looked to where Akira was looking, but couldn't seem to find much of anything. "What do you see?" he asked again, still trying to see what the older boy was seeing. Akira merely pointed out to where his eyes were focused. Across the 'Camp Site', there was a small pond that glistened in the setting sun. Akito smiled brightly, eyes wide as dishes. "That's pretty," he said.

Akira turned to Akito, and leaned in closer. The younger shark didn't notice the gesture, and kept admiring the beauty that the older boy pointed out. Getting closer, Akito turned when he felt Akira's breath upon his. Akira's lips were pressed lightly on Akito's, and the boy didn't know what to do. His shoulders went up in shock, then he relaxed when he realized what was going on. He started to melt onto Akira, and was now leaning on him. When they parted, Akito was still in a slight daze. "W-Why did you…?" he started, and leaned back slightly. He grew too relaxed, and didn't realize his was in a tree.

"Woah Akito!" Akira snapped out of it, and notice the boy leaning too far back. Akito became startled, and tumbled out of the tree. Agito was watching the whole scene in front of him and panicked slightly.

"Akito!" he shouted as the boy fell from the tree.


End file.
